


【艾萨】月光光心慌慌

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: 前篇：《世界之外的空白》一切都很艰难，他们在努力了。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 6





	【艾萨】月光光心慌慌

“我错了。”娜美倒抽一口气，“我真的错了，我不该认为路飞的哥哥比路飞要好多了。”  
罗宾在旁边托腮看着那边，“嗯，没想到他们三个人都很能吃呢，真厉害，吃了那么多都到哪里去了呢？”她的目光好奇得有些令人发寒。  
对面的这副场景肯定立刻能征服那些刚见到他们三个时认为他们一点儿也不像的人。当时就连路飞的伙伴也足足对这段新关系消化了好一会儿。然而即使发色眼睛样貌性格都在某些地方不同，在吃的一点上却简直是完全的一样，一样的恐怖。  
“好吃！”路飞仗着橡皮的能力，呼啦一下把一碗拉面吸到了嘴里，他亮晶晶地举起筷子欢呼，“再来十碗！”  
旁边的艾斯举着筷子头差点栽在汤盆里，正在呼呼大睡，嘴里还一咂一咂地嚼面。  
对面的萨博虽然身上还包着绷带，却吃得一点也不比路飞慢，脸颊上全是溅起来的汤汁。  
这么说吧，三个人在那杵了多久，面店老板就汗如雨下了多久，嗯，这不是比喻句，是真实情况。  
“谢谢光顾……”老板送别他们的话虚弱无力还透着劫后余生的喜悦，路飞摸着圆滚滚的肚子开心地挥别老板，转头就被娜美敲了一个爆栗。  
“呜哇～娜美，好痛啊。”路飞反应很快，理直气壮，“冰山大叔不是说他包饭的嘛！”  
娜美吹了吹拳头，“笨蛋船长，才不是这件事呢。”  
艾斯拉着萨博悄悄地从娜美那边挪开了一点。萨博任他拉，瞄了一眼心有戚戚的艾斯，看来他们三人都对这种强势的女孩子应付不来。  
“是出了司法岛的新闻吧。”萨博愉快地插话。今早扣在桌面上的新闻报纸，他本来想看，结果被艾斯和路飞拉出来到处耍。  
尽管受到神经药剂的遗留问题，他的精力还没有恢复正常，但萨博相当享受和艾斯路飞待在一起的时间。  
罗宾点头，“嗯，还有悬赏令。”  
果不其然，报纸里对弗兰奇一家和卡雷拉公司只字不提，大肆渲染的都是草帽海贼团，就连艾斯也只是一笔带过，像极了一个路人。  
萨博的目光落在了路飞的悬赏金额上，“3亿”。这个金额对于一年的新人来说相当之高，路飞闯进司法岛的行为已经让海军将他视为眼中钉了。  
“嘿，干的不错啊，路飞。”艾斯有些自豪，“不过还早得很呢。”  
“我一定会超过你们所有人的！”路飞挺起胸脯，不服气。  
萨博眨眨眼，扭头，“我记得你当时好像是……两亿……”记忆里闪过当时大厅里的只言片语，从他嘴里理所当然地蹦出了艾斯的名字。  
艾斯脸上立刻浮起了一片红晕，“……你记得啊？”他支支吾吾，满脸通红，就像一只兔子蹦进了萨博的胸膛里，后者不动声色的抓起兔子，塞给记忆边缘里那个黑头发的小男孩。  
“也许是你确实很出风头吧。”萨博笑眯眯地回答，牙齿咬住最后的称呼，一字一句，“大、帅、哥。”  
艾斯突然就不吭声了，只有一张越来越红的脸。  
“啊，萨博的也有呢！”路飞笑嘻嘻地伸长手，把悬赏令递过来。  
报纸里没有提到萨博，但他出现在了悬赏令上，“革命军萨博”，照片看上去像是这次在司法岛照的。  
“我还以为会有你的称呼或者职位呢。”索隆评价道，他喜欢挑战强者，前几天伤刚好不久就开始找艾斯切磋了。  
萨博一派轻松，“我一直负责情报这条线，职位隐秘。之前被CP9抓到，他们也是一直不确定我的位置，所以才拖着没有上报。”  
路飞还拿着通缉令一脸喜滋滋，没有听明白萨博的意思。  
没有人对此感到疑惑，他们或是不了解革命军，或是不了解萨博，但艾斯的心往下一沉，他从那种古怪的旖旎感里拔了出来。

革命军。  
萨博。

艾斯想起了来自马尔科的话。那时他们路过了一个没有国王的国家，有些人感到好奇而马尔科告诉他们这是革命军的杰作。  
童年的高镇就像一层腐烂的泥沼，漂浮着虚假的美景，底下沉淀着臭泥。艾斯曾想过萨博究竟是如何决心从那里逃走，他走在森林里时偶尔也会想那天晚上的那场大火萨博会不会看见。  
来自萨博的信里字字句句都写着“自由”，但眼前的萨博却没有成为海贼。  
那些天他坐在病床边，看着左右两床的兄弟沉沉入睡。  
细小的怀疑从骨头里生出，像针一样扎在肉里，密密麻麻地贴在耳边。

“他不是萨博”  
“萨博死了”  
“他不想记得你”  
“他讨厌你”  
“你背叛了真正的萨博”  
“不记得的萨博怎么会是萨博”  
“你的回忆对他来说只是故事”  
声音此起彼伏，历数种种可能。

人心就有这么反复无常，初见的喜悦掩盖众生的情绪。那是艾斯不曾对死去的萨博生出的新鲜感觉。  
过去的萨博成了记忆里凝固的影子，停滞不前。但现在的重逢也不意味着正面的反馈，反而生出了连艾斯自己都惊讶的挑剔。  
多么陌生。  
在他面前的，是一个留着长发，左眼有着烧伤的伤疤，过去几乎十年的记忆里不存在他和路飞的萨博。  
艾斯伸手过去，摸到萨博的左手，握住。  
一丝火焰泄露，他感到愤懑。  
萨博不应该成为海贼吗？萨博不应该还缺了一颗牙齿吗？萨博不应该高兴又开心地和他拥抱吗？萨博不应该记得他吗？  
艾斯茫茫地想，月光从窗外照进来，照亮萨博苍白的面孔，犹如石头一样的虚假生硬。  
记忆里的萨博说他要写一本游记，他的笑容又大又灿烂；他和艾斯肩并肩地走在一起，疲惫的路飞趴在萨博背上，而艾斯拖着猎物，三个人时不时地斗嘴。  
而眼前的萨博好奇地看着他，小心翼翼地说可以改名，他们拥抱的弧度每一分毫都是尽力，从窗外飞来的乌鸦带来秘密的信件消息——  
十九岁的萨博隐姓埋名，投身革命。  
艾斯感到如鲠在喉，难以接受。  
然而。  
艾斯眼睛一眨不眨地看着萨博的胸膛微弱的起伏，他的高帽放在柜子上一如既往，皮肤传来的温度真真切切。  
他多看一分一秒，都会对这不是一场梦而感到惊喜，内心咀嚼着麦团告诉他的那些零碎的语句，翻练出熟悉的萨博的碎片。  
那场萨博和路飞的协助作战，他给路飞的包扎，温柔礼貌的态度，自信坚定的语气……  
别扭和快乐纠结在一起，让艾斯惶恐不安。他明白萨博的选择是他自己的选择，艾斯只需为他的活着而高兴，不应置喙其他，可潜藏在其下的情感却不会听话。  
它们随意地生长，无论喜怒爱憎，全都从深埋的盒子里探出头来，蔓延胸腔，包裹心脏，郁郁森森。  
艾斯垂下眼睛，大拇指轻轻地摩挲着萨博的手背皮肤，回忆起火光前萨博无措的表情，显出一个失忆者的悲哀。  
他坐在椅子上，想了许多东西，直到天光渐亮。于是艾斯就把这些都送给了海风，自由飘散。

“艾斯？”艾斯瞪大眼睛。眼前萨博的面孔贴得特别近，近得几乎要让艾斯心脏停了。蓝色的眼睛清澈明亮，直直地望着艾斯。他下意识的回话，心脏砰砰乱跳，“怎……怎么了？”  
萨博毫不动摇，若无其事，促狭地笑起来，“我还以为你睡着了。”  
艾斯一窘，赶紧转移话题，“……你……不需要回革命军吗？”他这话一出口，才觉得舌头发涩，生出了逃避答案的念头。  
萨博却好似读懂了这个问题背后的意思。他惬意地将手搭在艾斯的肩膀上，语气温和，还带点记忆里安抚的意味。  
“嗯，我送过信给他们了，他们答应让我放个假。”  
他的手从肩膀滑下来，捏了捏艾斯的掌心，丝毫不惧火焰的化身。  
“别担心，时间够的。”  
路飞突然举起手欢呼，“开宴会吧！”  
“艾斯，萨博，来参加我们的宴会吧。山治的烤肉超好吃的。”他自己率先流下了口水，陷入消极的厨师一秒恢复开始计划食材清单。  
是啊，时间还有那么长，那么多。

但灾难的降临早有预告，黑暗的影子伸出触须，阴谋家用鲜血和黑暗写下雄伟的计划，预备盛大的开幕。  
“帝奇。”艾斯咬紧牙关，面色阴沉。“不，黑胡子，你居然来了。”  
在察觉到潜入者的时候，艾斯就让卡雷拉的船工引领着他们去了海边的废船堆。那里早就被他一眼看中。  
海军，间谍，大将，七武海，海贼。  
艾斯想过那么多种可能，他与萨博之前不约而同地决定护送路飞顺利启航，阻拦任何威胁草帽海贼团的贼人，但看看，来的可是谁啊。  
对面的黑胡子缓缓咧嘴，笑容满面，“哎呀，艾斯队长！你也是为了草帽小子来的吗？”他热切友善，就像一个久别的朋友。  
“别假惺惺的叫我艾斯队长了，黑胡子。”阴影铺满眼底，艾斯说。他发自内心的厌恶这种人，过去的情谊居然可以作假，叛徒竟敢大言不惭地打招呼。  
“不如加入我们吧，艾斯！”黑胡子从善如流，脸皮厚如城墙，“我们一起征服世界，怎么样？”  
他的笑容阴险而真诚，野心在闪闪发亮，“我可是听你说过的，艾斯，你想要证明自己对吧！那还有什么比征服世界更好的出名方式，何况我已经有了周密的计划。”  
他贼心不死，却扭曲了艾斯那句话的本意。

（“队长，你又是怎么出的海？”宴会的人们嘻嘻哈哈，回忆着刚开始做海贼的惨痛经历，有些人高喊着梦想，有些人只是一个意外。  
轮到艾斯的时候，他举着大酒杯，笑得见牙不见眼，一拍桌子，豪气干云，“当然是为了出名！证明自己！”  
人们齐齐发出嘘声。一些见过艾斯刺杀老爹失败惨痛落水的人发出爆笑，开始揭艾斯的老底，“对对对，艾斯说的没错哈哈哈哈哈！”  
艾斯听着人们的醉话，自顾自地朝着天空干了一杯，随即也大笑起来，加入了宴会的狂欢。）

黑胡子张开手，“白胡子的时代就要结束了！而我会成为海贼王，而且现在不正好吗？”他指向远处万里阳光号上飘扬的海贼旗，“计划的第一步，就是抓住近在咫尺的草帽小子，把他送给政府。”  
“住嘴。”艾斯的脸色阴沉得滴水，黑胡子察觉到了不对。“你认识他？”  
“那是我弟弟。”艾斯不想跟他再多废话，心情糟糕透顶。  
一路追踪的遗迹显示出黑胡子对果实的掌控越来越得心应手，无论那个恶魔果实存在什么样的能力，多一分力量就是在局势上增添一分危险。“至于加入你，做梦去吧！”  
“火拳！”他率先出招了，火焰铺天盖地地冲向黑胡子一伙。

人要如何成为黑暗？  
包容一切，吞噬一切，像一个奇点吸引所有的东西，光线，质量，恶魔能力，有机物，无机物，闪电，雨水，然后通通压碎。  
果实无解，只有人才是弱点所在。  
火焰枪扎中了黑胡子，他一个吃痛之下重重地打在了艾斯的肩膀上，将他扫飞出去。  
艾斯从地上打了个翻滚，立刻爬起来盯着帝奇。鼻腔涌满锈味，眼前视景的边缘被噪点分解，他刚刚差点被黑胡子打断颈骨，力量的余波震荡到了大脑。  
“呼……呼……”他抹掉了口鼻处的鲜血，调整着呼吸。这里是海边的废船堆，脚下不稳定的结构限制了黑胡子的吞噬范围，艾斯才能跟他缠斗起来。  
但是——消耗战对他们来说都不是什么好选择。  
“艾斯，不愧是你，能做到这种地步。但你看到了吧，这就是黑暗的力量！”黑胡子嘿嘿冷笑，巨形的身躯上缠绕着黑影一样的东西，分解吞噬掉了火焰枪。“贼哈哈哈哈，你的力量如果葬送在这里就太可惜了。”  
肮脏的黑暗四处蔓延，伸出有形的触须，然而什么也比不上黑胡子嘴里说出来的话。“好好想想，艾斯，对我来说抓住你和抓住草帽都没有区别，只要登上七武海就能顺利进行下一步。”  
“……”艾斯没有回答他。  
“更何况，解决了你，还有谁能拦着我？”黑胡子威逼利诱，“你缠住了我，但巴萨斯他们可就趁虚而入了，贼哈哈哈哈！”  
他这话终于激起了艾斯的反应。艾斯往上一抬眼睛，忽然露出了一个算不上笑容的笑容，反问道，“你怎么知道我是一个人？”  
黑胡子一愣，艾斯张开手掌，点点绿光飞散。  
“萤火虫。”

黑胡子的其他团伙遥遥地站在黑暗的边缘，奥卡的望远镜观望着情况：“他们还在打，没想到能力者失去能力后还能保持这样的战斗力。”  
巴萨斯摩拳擦掌，“草帽怎么办，要不我们先去抓了他们？”他们跃跃欲试，可不打算折戟沉沙。  
“咳咳。”毒Q牵着他的瘦马，低声咳嗽，他在刚才火拳的袭击里伤的最重。“还是看船长的意思吧。”  
“如果打败了火拳，又抓了草帽。”奥卡突然说，“船长应该会在火拳身上试试那招吧。”  
巴萨斯眼睛一亮，呼吸都变得沉重起来。“没错！草帽就够船长登上七武海了，交出火拳太浪费那个恶魔果实的能力了。”  
他们肆意地讨论，想要依靠黑暗的力量夺取烧烧果实的能力，此后如果能再伺机夺取震震果实，那么登顶海贼王简直指日可待。  
“暗暗果实落到了最糟糕的人手里啊。”带着高顶礼帽的年轻人如鬼魅出现，袭来的身影迅速灵巧。  
几乎是同时，发觉对方竟然已经侵入到这种程度后，奥卡往后一跃试图拉开距离，巴萨斯往前举拳，手臂肌肉青筋暴起，万钧之力落下。  
对方微微侧身，仅仅避开了正面的拳风，然后伸手闪电般抓住了巴萨斯的腕骨，瞬间“喀拉！”一声，那纤细的手指竟然就这样捏碎了巨汉的手腕。  
巴萨斯发出长声惨叫，“喀拉拉！”漆黑发亮的手指继续用力。指下骨骼的碎裂声还没有停止，短短几秒巴萨斯的整个臂骨都裂开破碎。  
对方丢开他，看向奥卡。后者完全不受巴萨斯的惨叫影响，稳稳的端着枪瞄准着他，略带惊讶地叫出了来者。  
“革命军的参谋总长？！”  
萨博完全没了打听对方消息来源的闲暇，他肌肉紧绷，准备抓紧时间解决奥卡。下一秒远处传来了一声大笑，扑天的热浪四散开来，所有人都下意识地看向了那边。  
艾斯和黑胡子的决斗落下了帷幕。  
无论艾斯能给黑胡子造成多少伤害，只要黑暗涡旋发动，艾斯就不可避免地被吸引过去，双方的体术被肉体的力量克制。  
黑胡子一把抓住了艾斯的左上臂，粗短的手指正好掐在文身上，深深地陷入到了肌肉里，把艾斯提了起来。  
艾斯的右臂软软地垂在一边，已然是断了。他右半脸上血流不止，沿着脸颊往下滴落，被举在半空中，咬牙瞪着黑胡子。

萨博的瞳孔紧缩，将这一幕印在眼中。奥卡不由得露出一个轻笑，“看来船长已经分出胜负了。”  
然而旁观过战斗的萨博已经知道了暗暗果实的弱点，他脚下正是最关键的一点。  
他蹲下身，将所有的霸气提炼出来凝聚到双手十指上，皮手套很好的隐藏了漆黑色的手掌。萨博挑衅地说，“我可不这么认为。”  
他的十指猛然插入地下，霸气发动，“龙之吐息！”

“贼哈哈哈哈哈！黑胡子发自内心的狂笑，尽管他也伤痕累累，可他才是最后的赢家。“最终仍然是黑暗战胜了火焰！”  
黑胡子澎湃的心情使得地面的黑暗都在挥舞摇摆，他笑着说，“艾斯，我是真的想招揽你。”  
“省省吧。”艾斯压住喉咙里的咳嗽。  
黑胡子不以为意，咧嘴，“不过，就算你不答应也可以。我自然有办法拿到你的果实能力，到那时，简直就像你加入了我们一样嘛！”  
艾斯震惊，“什么？！”  
“现在，你就乖乖等着，亲眼看我们抓回草帽吧。”说完，黑胡子高高把他举起，左手握紧拳头，就要一拳打下去的时候。  
地面开裂摇动了。  
不对，应该是整个废船堆崩溃了。  
吸水潮湿的木材被挤压到极限，然后沉闷的断开，生锈的钢材被扭曲变形，然后发出嘎吱嘎吱难听的声音。  
巨大的杂声突然充斥耳边，附着地面的黑影分裂抖动起伏不平，更恐怖的是从别处崩塌而来的大型垃圾像海啸一样向黑胡子和艾斯倾泻下来。  
逃生欲让黑胡子一把扔开了艾斯，在完全被掩埋之前用黑暗将自己包裹了起来。  
艾斯也看到了那些，他摔到地上立刻周身围绕起冲天的火焰，火柱的高温融化了所有。  
然后一只手突破了火焰的壁垒，抓住了艾斯的手。  
“艾斯，走吧！”  
是萨博的声音。  
他脱掉了外套，伸手的那只从手套到袖子都已经烧成了灰烬，露出漆黑的手臂，他的额头被砸出个破口，汨汨流血，焦急地说，“艾斯！”  
这是第一次艾斯看见萨博这么狼狈，情绪不稳，他的话里似乎还藏着愤怒和悲伤。  
“艾斯。”萨博看着他，霸气从他的手臂上褪去露出皮肤上的伤口，火焰还是烧伤了他，但他伸过来的手纹丝不动，声音忽然柔和落低，“和我走吧。”

（“我们一起出海吧。”在初始的时候，在还只有他和萨博两个人的时候，他们许下诺言，想要一同出海。）

艾斯伸手，抓住了萨博。  
他们再一次地在垃圾堆里奔跑，跌跌撞撞，血气和二氧化碳一起从肺里呼出。艾斯没有松开拉着萨博的手，幼稚的那个小鬼还固执地没有离去。  
他不想失去什么，尽管他拥有的不多。  
“等等，我们不能去找路飞那！”艾斯提醒萨博，黑胡子要拿过亿的人头去做政府的敲门砖。  
阴暗的情绪在内心翻滚，现在这个情况下他们三人都有可能沦为黑胡子的猎物，战斗失败并没有什么可耻，问题在于牵连了路飞和萨博。  
“没关系。”萨博的脚步不停，语速飞快，“弗伦里奇*打包票说船有绝招可以逃出生天，他们现在已经准备好了。”  
黑胡子的咆哮声从那边响起，惊天动地。“糟了。”艾斯回头，看见冲天蔓延的黑暗，就像擎天之柱一样。  
“抓紧我，萨博！”艾斯来不及和萨博解释，一手拉过萨博抗在肩上，双腿化作火焰向后喷射，风刮过脸颊。  
他们宛如彗星一样拖着长长的焰尾，末端被卷进无穷的黑暗之中，奋力逃离寂静的黑洞。  
“贼哈哈哈哈哈！你逃不掉的，艾斯！”黑胡子饱含怒气的声音在狂风里模糊，艾斯只允许自己看见前方海面上摇动的船，船尾集中着明亮的光点。  
近在眼前了。  
他们身后黑暗的涡旋吞没了大半个天空，形成极为壮观的景象，船上的海贼们震惊失语地望着这边。  
引力越来越强。  
最后强力的火焰喷射过半个海里，一根急速的黑暗的触须率先抓住了艾斯的小腿，他会被抓回去的，艾斯在那一瞬间意识到了。  
萨博瞪大眼睛，伸手抓向他，“艾——”“路飞走吧！”艾斯喊到，一把把萨博扔向了前方的海面。心脏在激素的作用下泵动，没有问题的，萨博不是能力者，不会死在海里的，没关系的，只要黑胡子抓住了他，路飞他们就有时间能够逃——  
“橡皮橡皮火箭炮！艾斯，萨博！！”路飞站在船尾大喊，他的草帽在狂风里抖动。“弗兰奇，就是现在！”  
几乎是橡胶手臂缠住艾斯和萨博的瞬间，船发动了。“风——来——爆——破！！”伴随着明亮的光炮，船一飞冲天，冲破黑暗与阴霾，飞向更遥远的未来。  
或许是直觉与某种对命运的了然，路飞仍然站在船尾，艾斯和萨博被他甩到了草地上，但他的目光遥遥地对上了黑胡子。l  
“我不会放过你的。”路飞按住头上的帽子，如此宣布，“因为，要当上海贼王的人是我。”  
并非是仇恨，也不是迁怒，无关乎恩怨，路飞打败他人的理由只有一个，前往梦想的道路只有一条独木桥，而路飞在这里绝不会退开半步。  
他们终有一天会再和这片黑暗交锋，而那是很久之后的大事件了。

“太奇怪了，明明外伤更严重是艾斯，但是萨博却开始发起高烧了。”乔巴拿着听诊器，困惑着急。然而萨博却喘着气，脸颊绯红，“不要紧，医生。”他说话费劲，必须缓一缓才能说下一句。“把艾斯叫进来，我有话要跟他说。”  
“可是，你的身体……”  
萨博坚定又固执地摇摇头，“这以前也发生过，所以，我待会……再告诉你吧，医生。”他了解乔巴这样的性格，知道如何的任性能够获得容忍与退让。  
“好，好吧。”乔巴端起水盆，啪嗒啪嗒地跑出去。“我顺便去换冰水，不要聊太久。”  
结果这种行为似乎让外面的人误解了，他们以为萨博要交代遗言，艾斯和路飞吓得不行，以至于艾斯几乎是红着眼睛进来的，他还不好意思的抽了抽鼻子，小心翼翼地开口，“萨博？”  
“……艾斯。”萨博往床边让了让，示意艾斯坐过来。“坐吧。”  
“怎么了？”艾斯担忧地摸了摸萨博的额头，那里还是一片高热，脖颈上到处是汗。  
下一秒，萨博揍了他，软绵绵的拳头毫无力量，只让艾斯从床上掉了下去，然而其中的意义却不一样。  
“你为什么！”萨博怒视着艾斯，“在那个时候，把我扔出去！”  
艾斯一愣，开始支支吾吾。  
“你以为这样我们就能逃走了吗？”萨博点破艾斯的心思，他冷酷地说，“我不会逃的，路飞也不会。”  
如果那样的话。艾斯的心沉下去，但有什么必要，明明——  
“那是我的选择。”艾斯咬死，怒气莫名地蔓延，“我就是为了杀他而来的。”  
“你和路飞，你们有你们自己的路要走。”艾斯尖刻地反驳，竖起尖刺，“就算我被抓了，我才不希望你们来救我！”  
“骗子……”萨博一只手撑着头，侧头望着艾斯。“你是路飞的哥哥，是我的……”他闭了闭眼睛，“是我的兄弟。”  
“你如果被杀了，我会后悔一辈子。”  
“难道……如果当初有机会，你就不会后悔没有救我吗？你难道不是讨厌我失忆了吗，艾斯？”  
眼泪从他的的眼睛里流下，沉淀已久的酸涩爆发了出来。  
他知道了。  
自欺欺人的假象被揭破。  
萨博足够聪明，聪明的解读出艾斯亲近又偶尔疏离的动作，那些艾斯和路飞聊天时一不小心说到的往事，和艾斯偶尔间期盼的眼神。  
那是期待回应的试探，就算萨博无知地回答，艾斯也只是照单全收，下次再来。  
艾斯张了张嘴，细小的声音从喉咙里挤出来。“……不是的。”  
他想要安慰萨博，想要对这他们之间这无形的伤口说抱歉，想要理清心里纠葛的情感，但连他自己都深陷其中，他又能拿出什么来安慰萨博？  
过去艾斯无数次希望自己曾抓住机会救回萨博，就算布鲁杰姆又怎样，就算萨博的父亲是贵族又怎么样，萨博应该站在他身边。  
手臂文身上的淤青一阵阵地发痛，  
“如果你死了，如果我永远也想不起来，那怎么办？”  
“这太可怕了，艾斯。”萨博崩溃了，高热击碎了那些陌生的外壳，他的眼泪就像月光流淌进艾斯的心里。”我什么都感觉不到。我会看着你的讣告无动于衷，就算我告诉自己你是我的兄弟，我会对路飞的悲伤无法共感，因为我失忆了。”  
“……到那时，”萨博喘息着，平复缺氧，“我会恨自己。”  
“不行！”艾斯激烈地反对，比起那些绝望的可能，他更无法接受的是萨博对他自己的恨意。“就算我死了，你也不要恨自己。”  
他单手握住萨博的肩膀，蛮横无理的要求，“你可以为我伤心，也可以不为我伤心，我原谅这些，萨博。”  
“但你绝对不能恨自己。”  
艾斯说的如此强硬，比起要求更像是命令。  
萨博望着他，停下了眼泪，他似乎被这毫无道理的要求弄得既好笑，又无奈，“……我已经恨自己了，艾斯。”  
“为什么，”艾斯慌了，“别这样，萨博，我不会再问那些记忆了，那不重要，一点也不重要。”  
那很重要，但除此之外的，是萨博。  
“你就是萨博，一直没变，不管有没有那些回忆。”  
艾斯此时决定忘记深夜里的怀疑和恐惧，抛弃掉挑剔和怒火，他早已在这个萨博身上得到了足够的快乐，即使他贪婪得要求更多，他也不应该因此伤害萨博。  
他宁愿割掉怀念与回忆，当做一切从空白开始。  
因为，他对萨博，他想要的，那些他所纠葛的问题在这个脆弱的，流着眼泪的萨博面前都毫无意义，唯有爱能够存在。  
而这恰恰是艾斯从小就应付不来的情感，以至于他围绕着它生出愤怒，怨憎，挑剔，怀疑和恐惧。  
“我只想要你，就这样就够了。”艾斯终于吐露最后的心声，紧张，赤诚相待，“我喜欢你，萨博。”  
“所以，不要恨自己了，萨博。”  
艾斯抚过萨博汗湿的金发，怀揣着恳求与爱，期望开解对方心中失忆的悲哀。  
“……”萨博深深地看着他，既不承认也不挣扎，而后他吻了过来，代表了他自己的回答。  
萨博那份对他自己的恨意不正也是爱意的另一种体现。艾斯突然明白过去波澜起伏的那些情绪一同影响了他们两个人，旧时确实存在的回忆反而成为了枷锁，生长的情感却早已超出了界限。  
他们两个绕着谜底转着圈，骗着自己也骗着对方，直到现在。  
“……真好，艾斯。”萨博看起来像是放松了心头大石，轻声说，“我终于敢面对它们了。”  
艾斯傻傻地看着他，脸上的神情在关切和喜悦里卡顿，如梦初醒，“你在发烧，萨博，你应该休息。”他忙慌又摸了摸额头，居然比之前烧的更厉害了。  
“没事……以前也有过的，休息就好了。”萨博勉力地安慰，躺了下来，忽然又抽出手，拉拉艾斯。  
“上来陪着我吧。”  
艾斯摇摇头，“我是火，你会更降不了温的。”  
萨博噘嘴。  
“我就在这。”艾斯握紧萨博的手，柔声地说，“睡吧，萨博。”

睡吧。  
明天依然会到来。  
不知更好或是更坏。  
但他们接受这一切。  
就像爱着彼此。

End


End file.
